


Day 15- Rogue

by Noire12



Series: BTV Artober 2020 [11]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27025567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noire12/pseuds/Noire12
Summary: Day 15 of BTV's Artober
Series: BTV Artober 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987996
Kudos: 4
Collections: Beyond the Veil's Artober Event





	Day 15- Rogue

Hey, Sera?”

“Yeah?”

“Can you teach me how to be a rouge and stealthy kill my enemies?”

The Inquisitor’s question made Sera snort.

“Why? You’re a mage, you know how to kill,” Sera replied, amusement in her voice.

“I know, but as a mage, I have to face my enemy to fight them. And isn’t always that simple. I mean, look at my face. This happens when a warrior gets close to me.”

Bruises of different nuances coloured the elf’s face. The right eye was swollen and half-opened. She looked as if a bear mangled her.

Sera sighed and stared cross-eyed at the wounds on her friend’s face.

“You know, your lovely dovely elf can heal them if you’d stop being stubborn.”

Elluin waved a hand to dismiss the idea. She preferred for the wounds to heal in their time, without forcing them with healing magic.

“Yeah, yeah, ignore the wounds. Will you teach me or not?”

The excited look on the Inquisitor's face was impossible to ignore, and Sera gave in. She was bored and needed something fun to do.

“Yeah, sure. I have some ideas."

They made their way to the Skyhold gardens, where people enjoyed a few moments of respite. Solas was among them. He sat on the bench with his back at them. Elluin noticed that and gave Sera a stare.

“You’re going to make me practice on Solas, aren’t you?”

Elluin could not hide her smile. Pulling a prank on Solas was fun!

“Yeah. This will piss him off. But if you do it, he can’t blame me!” Sera said mischievously as she grabbed a stick from the ground. “Show me if you are any good at sneaking around.”

“You want me to stealthy hit him with a stick?” Elluin said as her voice cracked with joy.

“Exactly. Right on his bald head.”

A fit of laughed shook Elluin, and she had to hide behind the pavilion before the victim noticed their presence.

“Stop fooling around!” Sera said as she imitated Cassandra. “Move!”

Elluin nodded. She slowly walked towards Solas, ready to strike. A few people gave her worried looks, but Elluin hushed them. Everyone in the garden watched as the Inquisitor sneaked holding a stick, ready to attack. No one said a word.

Elluin grinned, convinced he will not hear her steps. That smugness blinded her from noticing the patch of ice covering the ground. She slid across it and hit the frozen ground with a loud thud.

The sound scared Solas, and he jumped on his feet, ready to assess the danger. The sight of Lavellan laying on the ground startled him. Solas helped her to her feet, worried for her condition.

“Vhenan, are you hurt? What is……” he stopped as he noticed Sera. “What are you two up to?”

“Nothing at all, my love!” Elluin replied in the sweetest tone she could muster. “Just taking a stroll in the garden.”

“Hmmm”, Solas hummed as he kissed her forehead. “Be careful, my dear.”

Elluin hugged him, happy to know he cared for her well-being.

“Hey hey, you don’t hug the enemy, you kill it!” Sera shouted and got closer to them. 

"You won’t learn anything like this. C’mon, he’s no help!”"

Solas just shrugged as Sera dragged away his love. He had long since learned not to worry about their shenanigans.

In the coming weeks, every resident of Skyhold had to watch their backs, as Sera made the Inquisitor practice on them. No one knew if the Herald actually learned something from all of this, but it surely made everyone pay more attention to their surroundings.


End file.
